Putting on a virtual reality headset may be the beginning of a thrilling experience, one that may be more immersive than almost any other digital entertainment or simulation experience available today. Virtual reality headsets may enable users to travel through space and time, interact with friends in a three-dimensional world, or play video games in a radically redefined way. Virtual reality headsets may also be used for purposes other than recreation—governments may use them for military training simulations, doctors may use them to practice surgery, and engineers may use them as visualization aids.
In any use of a virtual reality headset, making the experience as immersive as possible may be critical. Regrettably, a variety of factors may disrupt virtual-reality immersion, and one of the most significant disruptions to having an immersive experience may be an ill-fitting headset. Since many headsets may be relatively heavy with most of their weight distributed toward the front, a poor fit may result in significant pressure on a user's face, leading to discomfort that may make a virtual reality experience less compelling.
Traditional virtual reality headsets may provide some limited options for addressing a poor fit, but these options may be sub-optimal. For example, adjusting a traditional headset for comfortable facial pressure and proper size may involve making numerous manual changes over several fitting attempts. This process may be surprisingly time-consuming, and for some users, finding a good fit may be quite difficult. The problem of achieving a good fit may be exacerbated for headsets that are used by multiple people, which may necessitate a refitting before each use. And finding a good fit isn't the only problem with using virtual reality headsets—the configuration of some traditional headset straps may result in awkward, uncomfortable, or comical attempts at putting on or removing headsets.